I Look Like My Mom
by cghallman
Summary: Just a short moment between Luna and Ron right after the war. Fluffy. This is my first Ron/Luna fic. R/R please. Rated for language.


"Dammit. Dammit! DAMMIT!"

I didn't know where exactly I was going, but I knew that it was imperative I keep moving. As if walking over every square inch of this goddamn school, would bring my brother back. He died. How could he die? He was a Weasley. He was a Weasley twin. He wasn't supposed to die. We weren't whole without him.

"Dammit!"

I slammed my fist into the rough, stone wall. Crumbling from misery, exhaustion, and now physical pain, I sank to the ground, panting heavily.

"I don't think punching walls is a very smart anger management technique," a dreamy voice said from behind a tapestry. Luna Lovegood emerged and looked down at me. Her face, arms, and legs were bruised and bloody, and her clothes were torn.

"I really don't need to be made fun of," I said staring at the floor.

"I was just voicing an opinion." She sank to her knees in front of me. "I'm very sorry about your brother."

When I didn't answer, she put a finger under my chin and forced me to look into her large, honest, admittedly beautiful eyes.

"I'm very sorry about your brother," she said again.

I couldn't help it anymore. My tears started to fall. I hoped to god she wouldn't say anything. She didn't. She simply crawled around to sit beside me and grabbed my hand. I cried for I don't know how long, but when I stopped, she let go of my hand and reached for the other one.

"What are you doing?" I said pulling away.

"I was going to fix your hand."

I looked down at my bloody, broken hand and nodded. She took my hand again and started moving her fingers incredibly lightly over my knuckles and fingers. A shiver shot up my spine.

"What are you doing?" I gulped.

"I'm trying to see which bones are broken," she said not looking up.

While she worked, I couldn't help but stare. Her almost white hair and her very pale skin made her look like some kind of angel, but it was more than that. When I was with her, I didn't feel confused. It was all right there. The truths I couldn't find, and the truths I didn't want to believe came out when I was with her.

"You know my mother died when I was very young," Luna said breaking me out of my mind.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, she died trying to create a spell that would make all those "loony" creatures I talk about come to her." She put air quotes around the word "loony." "I think that's why I believe in them. If they don't exist, she died for nothing."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't do anything but stare at the floor. The fact that this perfect girl sitting beside me has felt the way I feel was too much for me.

"But your brother," she continued, "You know he didn't die for nothing. He died for your family, for the world. I died fighting for something bigger than him. You should be so proud of your brother."

"I am," I said shaking my head, "but I could've done more. I could've saved him."

"Yes, maybe you could've," she said no longer working on my hand.

I stared at her. Did she think I was a murderer?

"Are you really going to spend the rest of your life thinking about what you could've done?" she continued, "After all this, you're really okay with wasting more time?"

I just stared at her awestruck. It wasn't until a few seconds later that I realized she was still holding my hand. I blushed and pulled away. She didn't blush or even flinch.

"Better?" she asked nodding toward my hand.

"Much." I moved my fingers and thumb.

We sat in silence for awhile. Millions of thoughts were running through my head, and I don't think I had ever been tenser. Luna didn't seem to have that problem. She was just staring into space as per usual.

"I look like my mom," she said suddenly.

"She must have been beautiful," I said without thinking. I waited for a blush to creep up on my ears, but it never came. I looked over at her to find her staring at me with a small smile.

"If you keep saying things like that, a girl could fall in love with you," she said.

"Then, I guess I'll have to keep saying things like that," I said back.

All of a sudden our heads were getting closer, and our eyes were closing. The moment our lips touched I was floating through the clouds, and I swear, one of them looked like a crumple-horned snorkack.


End file.
